My Ghostly Wail (Danny Phantom Fan-Fiction)
by Gold-Knuckles-13
Summary: Danny struggles to keep the city safe when Walker comes back to Amity Park for revenge. Walker having a trick up his sleeve takes his friends and family hostage and brings one new ghost into the situation, his daughter, Scarlet. She doesn't know what's going on but ends up making a deal that might change her life forever. What will happen when she and Danny become acquainted?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Danny Phantom just my OC. _**

**_*Flashback* _**

**_The dim lights of the jail flickered and the jailers sat in their cells waiting to be released. It was quiet, so quiet the sound of rats squeaking. It made the jail seem scary, funny because it's a ghost jail. Everything stayed quiet until I passed a certain someone's cell, "Psst." The voice said; the girl turned and looked at the ghost. She smirked; "What do you want Skulker?" He smirked, "I have some information you might want to know." She raised her eyebrow, "What kind of information?" He chuckled, "About your dad." Once he said that she listened, "I'm listening." He smirked, "Well I overheard him talking to the guards, and he said that they're going to attack the human world." She was completely shocked, "What place do you know?" He nodded, "Amity Park." She turned around and got ready to leave, "Hold on one second Scarlet " She turned to face him, "You aren't going anywhere without giving me something." She was confused, "What will that be?" He smirked, "We are going to make a deal." She nodded; Skulker smirked; "Now your father is going to bring you to Amity Park. You're going to meet the Ghost Boy and I want you to bring him to me and if you don't," He chuckled, "I get your ghost powers." _**

**_*Flashback end* _**

_Called into the office of her father, Autumn walked through the cold hallway and opened the office door. "You called me father." He looked at her and nodded, "Yes, now we have some serious business to take care of. I will be taking my army to the real world to take care of so business. You my dear will accompany me." He said; She nodded, exactly what Skulker told her, "When will we be leaving?" He hesitated for one second, "About an hour." She nodded towards her father, "I will be ready father." He smiled, "Great," Then she left the room and walked the cold and dark hallways of the jail. Again walking in front of Skulker cell, "How did you know this would happen?" She asked seriously; He chuckled, "I already told you, I overheard him and the guards. Nothing more, but remember now, our deal." He said; she nodded slightly. She had clue who this ghost kid even was or what he looked like. She had only seen him once when her father caught him and threw him and jail. Even then she couldn't believe how strict her father was, just picking bringing him to jail for looking for something important to him? She sighed and she continued walking and then helped the guards lead the jailer to the lunch room for lunch. She stood in the shadows while they ate so if anything where to happen she would come out to stop them. Today for some odd reason they seemed calm, hard to believe only because they're in a jail. Seeing them this way made her smile, she hardly ever smiled only because her father hated it. She never understood why but she was sure it had something to do with her mother who she knew nothing about. Maybe that was why her father was so hard on her, maybe he wanted her to be more like him. Thoughts swirled in her head until she had to help lead the jailers out of the cafeteria and back to their cells. Then she was called back into her fathers office, she feared this because the last time this happened things didn't end well for her. She took a shaky breath and opened the door slowly only to see a chair come straight at her. She ducked and it broke into a thousand pieces. Great, she thought, just what she needed. "Y-You called me father?" She stuttered; he growled, "Yes I called you, you little brat!" Fear rose in her, here was the worst part. He angrily walked over to her and slapped her across the face, she feel to her knees and felt her cheek, great, a new bruise, she thought but stop when her father hit her again. This continued for awhile until they had to leave for "Amity Park." Her father stood above her, "Get up you brat and clean yourself up, we're leaving." Her father demanded, "Y-yes f-father." She stammered and stood up slowly heading to the bathroom to clean the blood of herself, she advanced slowly only because the sight in her left eye was completely gone. She slowly cried when she saw herself. Her left cheek was already bruising and she didn't know what her father did but he cut her from her left eye brow to her jaw. She cried more, the sight in her left eye was now and would for ever be completely gone. _

_After she cleaned herself she left the bathroom and saw her father waiting for her. She cover her hair over her left eye, she saw him crack a small smile, "No point in hiding it, everyone will see your ugliness." Her said; She stayed quiet and kept it hidden. They felt towards the ghost portal and entered what looked like the the human world. Everything was different then the ghost zone, "Now Scarlet, I want you to fly around, undetected of course and look around. Come back if you find anything interesting." Father said and shewed her away. She flew around the city until she found a school, Caspar High. She went invisible and looked around the school. Kids her age walked around the hallways with books in their hands and talked with other kids. She saw everyone was happy, why couldn't she have this life? She continued to fly until she came up to a group of three kids, one kids had glasses and an electric device, the other was in all black, the last had black hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was ready to leave when he spoke, "Oh no, not now." He whined and ran towards the bathroom and out came the ghost boy. She flew away as fast as she could not wanting any trouble, she became visible and flew out of the school, "Wait stop!" He yelled to me and some strange reason she did, "What." She asked quietly; he flew in front of her and tried to get a look at her. She covered her face with her hair, "Who are you and why are you here?" She looked at him slightly, "I am Scarlet Night." She said to him; he nodded, "But why are you here?" She shrugged, "I was brought her and while my fathers back is turned I'm leaving." She said seriously, "Who's your father?" She sighed, "Walker." She could have sworn she saw his jaw drop, "He had a kid?" She nodded, "I was there when you were in prison." He shook his head, "Is he after me?" She nodded slightly, "Yes but I can't be found around you, I-I'll be putting you in danger. I need to leave, now before..." "Ah, well done brat you've found the ghost boy." My father says, "Walker." The ghost boy said; my father summoned the guards "Take this brat home." They took hold of her, "Let me go!" She screamed and struggled from their grip but she couldn't get away. She was so made her eyes changed colors, "Let... Me... Go!" She screamed and felt herself freeze the guards. She quickly flew away so far hopping her father wouldn't find her._


	2. Chapter 2

_All she had done was fly, fly like there was no tomorrow. She wasn't to sure where she was but she knew it was far away from her father. She slowly landed on the ground and started to walk around looking at her surroundings. It was a jungle, trees surrounded her and when she started to walk she became lost. As nightfall came closer, the air became colder. The wind began to blow and slowly start to rain. As the rain fell harder, the wind picked up and blew the rain into her face stinging her face. She flew into a tree and sat there, she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. _

_The bright sunshine woke her up as it's rays showed through the branches and right into her eyes. When she opened her eyes she sighed in relief, she wasn't in the ghost prison. She shivered as the wind blew; she was completely drenched from the rain that had fallen when she was asleep. She flew to the ground and continued to walk for awhile trying to find a place to dry off. Still completely lost she continued to walk and look around, what was strange was there was no wildlife at all. She eventually walked towards a clearing and saw a big castle. She wasn't too sure who would live out here in the woods but she was about to find out. She went invisible and flew through the castle walls, everything was green and yellow. She continued to fly not know what dangers lied ahead of her, eventually she passed through a wall then some kind of trap activated and an alarm went off. She quickly tried to fly away, but it was too late, something grabbed her and shocked her. She screamed out in pain until it stopped. A man chuckled and she used the last of her strength to look up at him, "What do we have here?" He asked; she stayed quiet which resulted in her being shocked again. She screamed again and heard the man chuckle, "If you don't answer I will force the answer out of you." He said to her; she wasn't too id she should talk. When she didn't talk she was shocked again, "Okay! I'll tell you!" She screamed; the guy chuckle, "Good, now tell me who you are and why you're here." She sighed, "My name is Scarlet, I was just flying around, I swear and I saw this place and I decided to take a look. Please Mr. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just don't know where I am and I'm trying to hide from my abusive father and…" He cut her off, "So you're the one that ran away. You know there is a large amount of money out for you. I could turn you in and bring you back to your father." She shook her head, "N-No please don't take me back. I-I can't stand living with him, he h-hurts me e-everyday. S-See this scar on my face, he gave this to me!" She cried out; he nodded, "I see, I won't give you to him under one condition." She nodded, "What do I have to do?! I'll do anything!" He chuckled, "That my dear you will find out." He said then everything around her went black. _

_**Darkness was all she could see at this point, nothing but dark clouds. She felt herself walking slowly through the darkness and find herself at a door. She slowly reached for the door handle, turned it and entered the bright room where she saw her father and the ghost boy. The ghost boy was in hand cuffs and my father was punching him, I winced when I saw him punch his face, then he looked at me, "You've been a bad girl, let me show you your punishment…." He said and came towards and raised his hand… **_

_She woke up with a start and found herself in a thing full of water with tubes connected to her body. She couldn't move so she looked around then noticed that she wasn't in her ghost form but she was a human! She looked around and saw a lab and a man coming towards her. He drained the water and let her out, "Good to see you're awake." He said as he undid the tubes. She looked around, "What happened to me?" She asked him, "This is what I've done to keep you from your father. I've made you half human so you can stay away from your father but you must stay with me so your name will be Scarlet Masters." She nodded and looked around. "Where am I?" She asked curiously; he smiled, "You're in my lab in Wisconsin." She was now confused, "Where's Wisconsin?" He chuckled slightly, "You don't need to worry my dear, that doesn't matter. What does matter us keeping you from your father." She nodded slightly. "Thank you." He smiled, "Now let's get you ready." He said, "For what?" He smiled, "You're moving of course! You're moving back to Amity Park!" She couldn't believe it, he was sending her back when her father was looking for her. _


End file.
